The Recipe for Love
by CryHOg
Summary: Sequel of "Garlic Breath" Ingredients for Love: Greetings, Hugs, Kiss, Feel, Touch, Gentle words, Comfort, Passion, Intimacy, Commitment, Joy, Happiness... and a Mallet... this is optional Ger/Ity *WILL CONTINUE STORY AFTER "BFFF"*


_**Sexy author is Sexy:**_ _Damn straight... psh, nah j/k... I haz a slightly low self-esteem and modest liek a mo' fo'! _

_Well, this is it. The sequel of Garlic Breath, I bring the Ger/Ity fans... The Recipe for Love. It's so hard coming up with titles. I'm sure it'll be even harder to make this newest fic as cute and kinky as the last two. But whatever happens, happens. I hope you all will enjoy._

_Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to play Candyland with my... little guest. :B_

_**Axis Powers-Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**__**(Hima-chan loves Candyland... don't cha?)**_

~**The Recipe for Love~**

**Step one: Pour 2 cups of greetings in a mixing bowl. Place aside.**

************

Something was missing in the sauce. Ludwig couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was something missing. Maybe he should add more chopped garlic. The German did so. A few stirs and a small taste from a wooden spoon later...

"Nein..." the tall blond grumbled in defeat. Maybe it needed more chopped bell peppers? The German did so. A few stirs and a small taste with the wooden spoon later...

"Nein..." the German grumbled again, getting frustrated.

It wasn't the bell pepper, it couldn't have been the baby portobello mushrooms, and he was sure he added enough sea salt. The sauce that the German was working on was still too tangy. Ludwig checked his clock. It was three minutes to seven. His date was going to be here shortly, and his cooking was far from finished. Ludwig was so excited in making this, and he thought it would be a snap. So what was he doing wrong? The oven timer went off from the other side of the kitchen. His garlic bread sticks were ready.

"Gott..." the blond muttered as he grabbed his oven mitten and quickly walked over to the oven to fetch the baked dough before the boiling sauce on the stove burnt. The smell of the baked bread began to fill the entire kitchen more as soon as he opened the oven door. The German's mouth was watering already from the garlicky smell. He suddenly heard a rattling noise on the stove.

"Damn..." the blond muttered again, seeing that the second pot was boiling over. Ludwig placed the oven pan on the counter while still keeping his eye on the boiling pot. The silver pan was sitting on the edge of the counter, and it leaned over. The German whipped his head back to the oven pan and quickly grabbed it with both his mitten hand and bare hand. It didn't cross the man's mind that the pan was still hot.

"Gah!" the unaltered blond cried out and moved his bare hand away. He managed to save five garlic bread sticks. The other three pieces landed the polished floor, crumbling. The German looked up, hearing jingling, panting, and rushed pattering noises rushing toward the kitchen.

Ludwig frowned. "Nein... nein!!"

Three huge dogs dashed over to the wasted food and inhaled the crumbled bread off the floor without even chewing. At least the floor was somewhat spotless in spite of dog drool and shedding fur.

"Gott... dammit!"

After he saved the remaining bread sticks and shooed his now happy dogs out the kitchen, the German rushed back over to the stove and turned the switch off. He reached out his mitten-covered hand and pulled open the titanium lid. The steam vapored out revealing the cooked pasta. The German sighed with relief to see that the noodles were okay. He grabbed a second oven mitten before lifting the pot by both handles and poured the noodles in the strainer in the kitchen sink. Hot steam seeped upwards burning the German's face.

"Gott dammit!" Ludwig cried, backing away from the hot steam. The second pot on the stove was rattling. He turned back to the unfinished sauce. He lifted the lid off the pot and began stirring. The boiling concoction started to bubble wildly. The German watched in horror as in slow motion, some of the red liquid splattered on his beige dress shirt that he just purchased for this special day.

"Dammit... dammit, no!" He backed away and looked down at his ruined shirt. "Gott dammit!" He turned the second stove switch off and rushed to the faucet. He flicked both mittens carelessly to the side and ran the cold water full blast. He picked up his dish towel, damped it slightly and patted the stained shirt. He got most of it off, but it was still noticeable. The German sighed angrily, looking up at the ceiling. This was not going as planned. Whose damn idea was it for him to cook anyway?

"_Are you sure you don't want me to cook for you, Ludwig?"_

"_It is no trouble. I would love to cook for you."_

"_Okay! I can't wait-ve!"_

Oh, right... it was Ludwig's idea.

The German threw the kitchen cloth angrily down on the counter and rubbed his hand down to his face with an aggravating groan. Ludwig decided it was probably safer if they just eat out. Defeated that his cooking had failed, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He looked better wearing green anyway. Ludwig walked over to his house phone. Just as he picked it up to speed dial his friend, there was a knock at the door. His date had arrived.

"Just a moment," he called out then muttered a swear word in German. He rushed over to the door and answered it. All of the German's frustration faded when he saw his little visitor.

It was none other than the Italian, Feliciano looking up at the blond man with all smiles. If there was anything that could make the German's day it would always be Feliciano. Ludwig broke into a sweet smile when he took a look at his date.

"Hello, Ludwig! Happy Valentine's Day!" Feliciano happily greeted outside the door, his smile never fading. The Italian was wearing a dark grey dress shirt with khaki slacks and brown shoes. With him, he brought his bike. Ludwig insisted that he would pick him up and take him to his apartment, but once again the Italian refused to take up on his offer even though the German also reminded him that his apartment complex didn't have any bike racks. With so many bike thieves roaming around the city, Feliciano had to bring his bike inside. (*)

"Good evening, Feliciano," the blond greeted in return with a small blush. "Happy Valentine's Day." The German welcomed the man inside and helped him with his bike. The three huge dogs rushed down the hallway and happily greeted Feliciano at the door. All three were on their hind legs leaning on the small man, wanting attention.

"Nein!" Ludwig demanded. "Down!" The dogs immediately got off the giggling Italian and sat still.

"It's okay, Ludwig. I don't mind-ve," Feliciano said sweetly as he kneeled down and called the dogs over. The adorable Italian giggled as one dog which was a Golden Retriever licked his cheek.

"Good to see you again too, Aster," he said happily scratching him behind the ears. The other two dogs went over giving the Italian their own slobber kisses as well. "Hello, Blackie and Berlitz." The small man wrapped his arms around Blackie, the German Shepard and Berlitz, the Doberman's neck. Giving each of them a good hard pat on their sides, he stood back up. The German watched and smiled warmly. When the Italian was first introduced to Ludwig's dogs, he fell in love with them, and the dogs loved the Italian back. They normally weren't this open to other visitors.

"Oh, and just place your jacket anywhere and have a seat," Ludwig told his date. "I need to change shirts."

"Are you okay?" The Italian asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Ah... I stained my shirt while cooking. Nothing to worry about." With that being said, the German pushed the bike down the hallway and placed it against the wall. He went to his room to put on another shirt. All the dogs trailed behind the German, following their master back in his bedroom.

The Italian smiled as he watched his date and his pets go inside. He started to slip off his jacket. He then began to slowly inhale, smelling a hint of garlic and tomato sauce in the air.

"Ah!" Feliciano cried happily. "You made pasta!"

"Oh, um..." the German hesitated as he slipped on a black dress shirt. He checked himself in the mirror, smoothing back his hair. "I'm still working on it."

"Would you like me to help?" The Italian took off his brown coat, placed it on the couch and walked in the kitchen, not giving the German time to answer.

"Well, I-I, um.." Ludwig stammered. He rushed to his bedroom door and poked his head out. He looked down the hallway, seeing Felicano was no longer in the living room. "Gott dammit." He swore silently before he went looking for the Italian.

Feliciano walked in the kitchen, paying no mind to the mess and walked over to the stove. He took the wooden spoon and stirred the hot red sauce. He placed the spoon to his lips and tasted it.

"Feliciano!" the German cried, frantically rushing into the kitchen. He blushed more, seeing his date tasting his failed homemade tomato sauce.

"Hm..." the Italian hummed, smacking his lips to examine the taste of the sauce. "Do you have any sugar, Ludwig?"

The German blinked. "Sugar...? Oh! Yes, here." The German went over to the kitchen counter and pulled out the sugar bowl. Feliciano took the bowl from the man's hands and walked back over to the stove. He turned the stove switch on medium before taking the sugar bowl and sprinkled a small amount in the sauce.

"Stir, stir, stir, stir..." the Italian murmured to himself happily.

The German watched as the Italian took another taste of the red sauce.

Feliciano turned to his date with another small dab of sauce on the wooden spoon, followed by a warm smile. The Italian held the spoon up to the German's lips.

"Try it, try it," he happily ordered the blond.

Ludwig leaned his head and sipped the sauce off the wooden spoon. The German's eyes lit up. It was perfect. He couldn't taste the tanginess anymore.

"Feliciano..." the German began, sounding amazed. "This is... perfect."

The Italian giggled. "Ludwig is an amazing cook-ve!" He kissed his fingertips and held them in the air.

The German blushed at the Italian's compliment, but he knew it was all thanks to Feliciano. The Italian knew more about Italian food than anyone. This was Ludwig's first time making it, and he wanted to impress his date. He looked around his messy kitchen and shook his head. This was embarrassing, he thought.

"Ludwig?" the blond heard a small voice below him spoke. He turned to his date. Ludwig didn't have time to brace himself when the Italian placed his hands on his shoulders, made him lean forward, and mashed lips together.

"Mmm..." the Italian moaned softly. The German sighed, closing his eyes and kissed back. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his date's thin waist and deepened the kiss. Since their first kiss, Feliciano was getting better and better each time. Most of the time, the Italian would make the first move. The German didn't mind. He thought it was cute how the Italian would stand on his tiptoes and making him kneel to his height to plant a wet one. Ludwig enjoyed this more than his hugs.

As much as he didn't want to, the German pulled away slightly to catch his breath. "Let us eat," Ludwig said in a gentle voice.

"Okay," the flushed Italian replied nodding. "...Ludwig."

"Yes?"

The Italian blushed more, looking into the German's blue eyes, deeply mesmerized and lost in them. The German gave his date a small peck on his lips to snap him out of it.

"What is it?" he asked the Italian with a warm smile.

"Ah, nothing." Feliciano answered, his face still feeling warm. "I just really like saying your name-ve."

"I like saying your name also... Feliciano." The German said his date's name in a soft whisper before he pressed his lips on the tip of his nose then his forehead. Then he moved back to the lips for another long kiss.

The Italian pulled away this time, giggling. "The pasta, Ludwig."

"Yes, yes," the German responded with a chuckle.

************

Candles were lit in the dim dining room. The food was amazing along with the finest champagne_. _And there was music quietly playing in the background. The atmosphere was warm, soothing, comforting, and spectacular. The Italian thought his German really outdid himself. Sure, he enjoyed every date they had went to, but this one was so far the best. Feliciano was happy to spend Valentine's Day with his German. He was sure Ludwig felt the same way.

"Your cooking was wonderful, Ludwig!" he told his blond friend before he took another sip of his champagne.

"Well..." the German chuckled blushing slightly, "it was thanks to you for making the red sauce taste better. You saved Valentine's Day."

Feliciano blushed, setting his glass down and circled his finger around the crystal clear object bashfully.

"I didn't do much-ve."

"You've done a lot, Feliciano." The German smiled looking up at his date. "You may not have realized it, but you make me happy everytime I see you."

"Eh...?" the Italian blushed more.

"It's true," Ludwig chuckled. "You make me forget about being mad at the world. I'm so happy that we're dating."

"Ludwig..." Feliciano said ever so softly before he broke into a bright smile. "I'm happy we are boyfriends!"

"Yes," the German laughed. "I guess we are, hm?"

"Yes!"

The German smiled, lifting his glass. "Well... here's to us and our memorable Valentine's Day together."

Feliciano lifted his glass and copying his date's gesture. "To my boyfriend Ludwig and his amazing pasta!" The German chuckled in return and leaned over the table gently clashing his glass against Feliciano's.

"Here, here," he said quietly.

************

"Got you again-ve!"

"You're cheating."

"Am not!"

After a relaxing dinner, the couple were sitting on the couch watching TV for a while, but there was nothing good on. The German even flipped though all the channels to see if any soccer games were playing for his date. Instead, they just sat on the couch talking and drinking champagne while listening to soft music. Later, the Italian wanted to play a game that Alfred taught him back at work.

"Ready?" the Italian asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes," the German answered, sounding the least bit excited.

"One, two, three, four, I declare thumb war!"

The German never heard of a crazy child's game like thumb wrestling. Even though his hand was bigger than the Italian, his opponent always found a way to win. The German almost had him, but the Italian suckered him and managed to pin his thumb down. The Italian giggled with glee.

"I let you win," the German lied.

"No way!" his date objected.

"One more time. I will get you good this time!"

"You're on!"

And the battle was on once again. The Italian went by all the strategies his American coworker taught him. The German seemed to be getting better. Feliciano had to stay alert. The German then placed his thumb down hoping to trick the champion. The Italian twirled his thumb around getting suspicious.

"Hm..." the Italian lifted an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Ludwig took his index finger, hooked it around his distracted opponent's thumb, and pinned it down. (*)

"What?! No! No! Cheater!" the Italian cried, trying to pull his thumb free. The German only chuckled using his thumb to keep the smaller one's thumb pinned down.

"One..." Ludwig started counting.

"No fair!" Feliciano freed the German's hand, but his thumb was still gripped tight by his taller opponent.

"Two..."

"Please, let go!" the poor Italian begged, jerking his arm back to free himself. "I promise to give you lots of pasta tomorrow if you don't say three, Ludwig!"

"Only pasta?" Ludwig asked, grinning. "I do not know if that will be enough, Feliciano."

"So mean! I will cook for you everyday then!"

The German laughed. "Two and a half..." he continued.

"Please no!"

"Two and three quarters..."

"You're making it go numb!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Felicano," the German teased. "It's only a-"

The Italian hushed his date when he lean forward and kissed him. Ludwig's eyes widen by surprised, but closed them as he returned the kiss and loosened the Italian's thumb. The cunning Feliciano opened one eye and quickly grabbed his German's thumb. He broke the kiss and yelled out an "Ah-ha" in triumph. The German smirked.

"That was cleaver, Mr. Vargas," he said, "but isn't that cheating?"

The Italian blinked and blushed.

"W-well, you did too," the Italian stuttered. "An eye for an eye-ve!"

"Is that right?" The German leaned forward, wanting to attack his date with another kiss. Feliciano yelped and tried pushing his date away.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked as his German pinned him down on the couch. "No... what are you..." The Italian cried with laughter as Ludwig was tickling him. Ludwig was enjoying this moment. The more the Italian begged for him to stop, the harder he tickled. He couldn't help but to laugh out as well. He watched as the Italian was squirming underneath him, trying to block any spot the tall man was tickling him, the way his head was thrown back and laughed out and strains of his brown hair covered his eye. He was adorable, the German thought. Everything about this Italian was adorable. He doesn't even have to try because it all just came naturally. Ludwig finally stopped tickling his victim so he could breathe. Feliciano's laughter slowly died down and he was out of breath. He looked up at his date with one of his famous pouts. The German only laughed.

"You are mad at me?" Ludwig asked with a chuckle. The Italian blushed, turning his head away from the handsome man.

"A little..." he answered shyly. Feliciano blushed more as he felt Ludwig's fingers brushing a few strains of hair out of his face and brushed it behind his ear. He turned his head back to his date. The German gave him a warm smile his blue eyes soften filled with gentleness.

"I am sorry," he whispered ever so softly to the Italian, brushing a finger across his cheek bone and down to his chin. He leaned his head toward the bashful Italian.

"I'm not really mad at you-ve," the Italian whispered, watching his date leaned closer. The Italian took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, waiting excitingly for what was to come.

"I know," came another whisper before the German pressed his lips against the Italian's. Feliciano moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around the German's neck. Ludwig slightly moved, putting all his weight on top of the Italian, never breaking their kiss. Another moan was heard from the Italian. Ludwig pulled away slightly.

"Too heavy?" he breathed.

"Mh... no." The Italian shook his head before capturing Ludwig's lips again. Without holding back, the brunette brushed a tongue across German's lips wanting to explore the man's mouth.

The German smiled, remembering the first time he tried that on Feliciano. The Italian gasped out by surprise, not expecting Ludwig to do that as well as slipping his tongue in his mouth. The Italian never really understood what was so amazing about putting one's tongue in the other person's mouth. His German, of course made him see, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Ludwig opened his mouth wide enough for the eager Italian to slip his tongue inside. Feliciano pressed his lips against the German's, slipped his tongue inside, explored, and pulled away. He repeated the process over and over. Ludwig was quite impressed at how better he was getting at this. The German would often let his Italian take control until he was ready to show him how it was really done. Just as the Italian slipped his tongue out, Ludwig captured his lips slipping his tongue inside his, taking over. Feliciano let out a startled moan, but decided to let the German have his fun. Ludwig's tongue kisses were hot, and breathtaking. The tricks the German can do with his tongue inside the Italian's mouth still amazed Feliciano so. Ludwig buried his fingers through the brunette's hair. They parted slightly to catch their breaths. The German placed soft kisses all over the breathless Italian's face. Feliciano would blush whenever his German would do this gesture and wasn't sure why, but he also found it sweet. The German moved down to his chin placing open mouth kisses on his Adam's apple and collar bone. The Italian blushed more, for he never felt his boyfriend kissed him this far down other than his chin. Another gasp escaped the Italian's lips when he felt the German placed soft kisses on his chest. Feliciano didn't recall having the next two upper buttons on his shirt unfastened.

"Ludwig..." the Italian said softly out of curiosity and uncertainty.

The German, meanwhile, was having a weird sensation all over his body. Maybe he had too much to drink, he wondered. Other than that, this night, this atmosphere, the music, and the small creature underneath him made him feel on the verge to make something happen... anything.

This feeling... could this be it? It had to be. The only time the German ever felt this way was when he got his first kiss from a popular highschool cheerleader he had a crush on since elementary. Nothing happened between them afterwards, but the kiss was still worth it. He got dared to kiss her anyway, followed by a good slap to the face, but it was so damn worth it! This was definitely the feeling. Ludwig was hot, aroused, and... (of course, what's the use of sugarcoating the next term?)... horny as fuck. Was it time? Was he ready? More important, was his date ready? Ludwig and Feliciano have been dating for a month, and he never made a pass on the Italian other than kissing him. Sleeping with Feliciano never crossed the German's mind. But why was this feeling happening now? Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't just some random holiday invented by Hallmark after all. (*) Whatever this feeling was, he craved more. Well, he was already down to the Italian's last button of his shirt, and his date hadn't stopped him yet. Good sign so far. The German slowly pulled the tucked shirt off Feliciano's pants before he went back to capture his panting lips. As the German's warm hand was gently placed against Feliciano's amazingly soft skin, he could feel the Italian's heart pounding rapidly, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. He pulled away slightly looking down at his quiet date.

"Feliciano?" he spoke quietly. The Italian looked up at him with half-closed eyes, taking shaky breaths through his swollen lips. His face was flushed. His exposed chest was rising and falling, and his grey color shirt, which was now wrinkled from their actions, was still hiding the Italian's nipples which teased the German so. Ludwig never saw such a beautiful and tempting sight. It was so hard for him to keep from attacking the man underneath him. But he somehow managed to heel, to keep from pouncing the man. Patiently, he looked into Feliciano's hazel eyes while massaging his scalp through his brown tresses of hair. Patiently, he waited for his Italian to speak.

"Are we... having sex?" came the question.

Ludwig paused. Hearing the little man ask that question... but so innocently made the German crestfallen, at himself. He felt he was rushing his date. He had never pushed the Italian into doing something that he didn't want to do... well, maybe try to make him more aggressive and demanding whenever others took advantage of the naive Italian. But doing something intimate was never in Ludwig's category. Sure, it could be normal for people to have sex on their first date to some, but one month... one month still felt too soon to the blond man. One month was the best thing that ever happened to Ludwig, and he'd be damned if he fucked this up, even if Feliciano was the first and only person he ever dated. Slowly, the German pushed himself off the Italian. He sat on the couch, looking down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am sorry," the German murmured, feeling like an idiot.

The Italian blinked with confusion. He sat up, sitting close to the large man. Feliciano looked up at his date worriedly. He wondered if he said anything to make the tall blond stop. He reached out and began twirling his one curled hair with his fingers nervously.

"Why are you?" Feliciano asked. "Did I say something wrong? Did I kiss you the wrong way?"

The German turned to the innocent Italian and chuckled, couldn't get enough of his adorableness. "You've done nothing wrong," Ludwig answered soothingly, caressing his date's face. The Italian blushed. He pulled his hand away from his curl and leaned his face against Ludwig's warm hand.

"You don't want to have sex?" came another innocent question from the little Italian.

"Yes," the German answered simply. "I mean, are you sure? Have you ever had..."

"No, I have never-ve," Feliciano answered, blinking. "I've only dated you, Ludwig." The German nodded. Of course, the German was also a virgin, but he knew how sex worked for **all **couples. He was then a little hesitant to ask the pasta lover the next question.

"Do you... even know how sex is done... with two men?"

"Ehh..." the Italian bit his lower lip, deep in thought, he then looked up with lit eyes. "Alfred had a few cartoons of couples having sex-ve."

"W-what?!" the German blinked then frowned, wondering if that loud mouth American made a move on Feliciano. The Italian placed a hand on the German's knee.

"Nothing happened," the brunette explained. "I was just watching them... out of curiosity. But he didn't have any cartoon sex with two men... just a man and a woman. Is sex with two men similar, Ludwig?" The German blushed, rubbing the back of his neck once again.

"Um... in a way," he answered. "But since a man has... different parts... the other man inserts himself... in another entrance... a much tighter entrance."

The Italian blinked, looking lost. The German sighed, trying to come up with a better explanation. Then it hit him.

"Well... did the man insert himself anywhere else in the woman... other than the woman's vagina, I mean... or mouth...?" The blond blushed more and more and grew hotter and hotter from these uncomfortable questions. He needed a beer... and a cold shower.

"Oh..." the Italian replied, then he blinked, eyes lighting up once more. "Oh!" The Italian blushed, looking down at the floor shyly. "It looked painful... and it sounds messy." The German chuckled.

"But if you're gay, that's how it's basically done." The German placed his hand on top of the Italian's small ones. Feliciano turned to the German and looked into his eyes, as if he was searching for something there.

"Ludwig," he spoked. "I trust you. And I really like you. I... wouldn't mind if you teach me."

The German's eyes soften, placing his hand back to the Italian's warm face.

"You are sure about this?" he asked his date, his tone gentle and careful as if he was going to say the wrong thing.

Feliciano smiled warmly. "I want Ludwig to make love to me," he answered softly. "I want him to hold me close, kiss me passionately... tell me that I'm his... and that he loves me-ve."

"Feliciano..." the German smiled holding the Italian's face with both hands. He slowly leaned forward murmuring his name again before capturing his lips.

************

The Italian giggled as he leaned back behind the German's bed and landed with a soft plop. Ludwig laughed, following right behind plopping on Feliciano's side. The German reached out to his date, making him straddle on top of his legs. The Italian grinned as he began unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt. The German helped by pulling the tucked shirt out from his pants and unfastened the buttons from the bottom meeting Felicano's hands half way. Ludwig sat up and captured the Italian's awaited lips as he slipped his shirt off, tossing it across the room. He slipped off Feliciano's unbuttoned shirt seconds later, tossing it to join the other discarded shirt. The blond fell back and took his partner with him. As the German hit the mattress, both their foreheads lightly bumped into each other. The Italian pulled back slightly, rubbing his forehead.

"Ow," the cute brunette giggled.

Ludwig chuckled, rubbing his own forehead as well. "Are you okay?" he asked the small man. Feliciano looked down at his grinning German and nodded a yes before attacking his lips again. The German wrapped his arms around the Italian's slender waist before turning them over, having the smaller man underneath him. Feliciano's body grew more and more excited from every kiss, touch, and tastes received by Ludwig from a certain spot. The Italian's pants were starting to feel uncomfortable as well. The German sat up, looking down at him when he felt a nice lump pressed against his bare stomach. Ludwig grinned, and Feliciano blushed.

"You seem ready," he told the brunette teasingly. The Italian could only blush and stare. The German gave Feliciano's lips a nice peck before moving down to the crook of his neck nibbling him gently.

Feliciano breathed a shaky laugh placing a hand on Ludwig's bare shoulder.

"T..tickles..." he whispered. He then gasped feeling a warm hand placed on his flat stomach, trailing down to the buckle of his belt. The German pulled away from the Italian's slightly bruised neck and looked into his eyes.

"Stop me anytime," he murmured as he slowly unfastened the buckle.

Feliciano shook his head with a warm smile. "I won't-ve..." he told him before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. He lifted his hips slightly, wanting the blond to continue his work. Ludwig smirked through the kiss as he continued unfastening Feliciano's pants. The German could tell the small man was anxious and impatient, but if this wasn't done in a slow and proper pace, he feared the Italian would never sleep with him again. All the foreplay was really nice to Ludwig anyway, and he knew the biggest moment would be worth the wait.

"Mm..." he heard the Italian moaned underneath him. The German got down to the zipper and slipped a hand underneath his slacks and gently caressed his underwear-covered lump.

"Mnh..." came a startled and shaky moan from the Italian again. Then Feliciano placed a hand on the German's strong back, patting it lightly. The German was confused with the weird gesture. His guess was the Italian was patting his back because he was doing a wonderful job. He thought fingers running though his hair would have sufficed. The German then pulled away from the kiss when he felt Feliciano patting his back a little harder.

"...wig..." the brunette managed to breathe out. "P... phone..." Ludwig looked down at him and frowned slightly. He didn't hear his house phone ring or his cell phone.

"It's okay," he murmured before capturing his lips again and continued caressing his covered length.

"Mmhh..." the Italian moaned again, pushing the German off him slightly. "No, no... **my **phone-ve." The German looked up and listened carefully and indeed heard a jingling nosie down the hallway.

"Call them back later..." he breathed, attacking Feliciano's neck again but on the other side making a second mark. Ludwig felt the man underneath him relaxed again after the phone finally stopped ringing. The German took out his tongue brushing it across Feliciano's neck then stopped to another spot to give the Italian this third hickey. He then slipped his hand underneath Feliciano's underwear and took a hold of his length. The Italian's back arched as he felt Ludwig's big hand made contact with his throbbing member.

"L-Ludwig," he shivered.

The German slowly began to move his hand.

There was another light pat on the back from the Italian.

"Ah... L-Ludwig..."

"Mmm..." Ludwig's baritone voice growled lowly as he moved to another spot of Feliciano's neck. Hickey number four.

Another pat on the back, a little harder.

"M-my cell phone again, Ludwig."

"Call them back later..." the German murmured once more.

"It could be my b...brother... ahh... Ludwig, please."

"Call him tomorrow." Feliciano's bare shoulder would now make hickey number five.

"But..."

The German trailed soft kisses down the Italian's torso. The warm hand pulled away from the weeping member and took a hold of Feliciano's slacks. The second warm hand joined later, pulling both jeans and underwear passed the small man's hips. Feliciano's length hit the cool air, throbbing and standing at attention. Sharp blue eyes gazed down at a beautiful sight before him.

"Don't stare..." a sweet voice shyly spoked.

"It's hard not to," the German replied before leaning his head toward the throbbing organ.

"Ah... you don't have to..." the Italian gasped sitting up slightly.

"I want to." The German's lips made contact with the head.

Feliciano jumped slightly and gasped. The blond man pulled away and turned to his shivering Italian.

"That was nice?" the German asked, his voice was deep and soothing.

The Italian inhaled a shaky breath and quietly nodded. "Ludwig... your mouth...?" came the shy request. Another gasped escaped Feliciano's lips as he felt hot air hitting his length, then wetness, then heat... hot and moist heat.

"L-Ludwig...!" The Italian fell back on the mattress in pleasure. His whole body tingled and shivered with a feeling he never thought was possible. "Feels weird, Ludwig... but it's good... really good-ve...!" The German's blue eyes gazed at the squirming Italian as his head slowly bobbed up and down. His deep moans vibrated around Feliciano's now moist member. The German tasted a hit of a salty fluid on his tongue. Ludwig sucked a little harder, wanting more of the taste, wanting to watch his Italian to release right there.

There was a light pat on top of Ludwig's head.

"Lud..wig..." the Italian panted, "my phone..."

The German pulled away slightly. "Don't worry. Relax."

"H... He'll get... ah... very mad."

The German continued his work.

The Italian continued squirming, moaning, and whining.

The phone continued to ring.

Blackie began "singing" along to the ring tone.

Ludwig paused in mid-suck. This was no longer romantic.

"Please, Ludwig. He's going to keep calling until I answer." The German sighed though his nose and finally pulled away. Feliciano blushed as he arched his hips to slip his pants back on. The Italian turned to the German and murmured sorry before rushing out to grab the phone. Ludwig let out another sigh after the Italian left the room. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting and listening to his Italian date down the hallway speaking to his older brother over the phone in his Italian language.

"No, no, no, no... Romano! ...ah... Mi dispiace... mi dispiace..."

With the tone in his voice the German could tell Italian was upset. It almost sounded like the poor pasta man was going to bawl out crying.

"AHH! MI DISPIACE...!!"

And he was...

The German couldn't help but noticed this Romano person had been calling Feliciano more than usual. Whenever they were out dating, he would call all the damn time and at the wrong damn time. It was starting to annoy Ludwig. He had been meaning to bring it up to the Italian, but he wasn't exactly sure how to put it delicately. He didn't think "Your brother is a bastard and should let us have our alone time, otherwise I will kill him" would be the proper way to put it... even though he **really **wanted to. But he needed to say something. He had been concern about the Italian when he came to work with puffy eyes sometimes. He knew Feliciano had been crying. He knew it was because of his bothersome brother. If he ever met that man, he knew for sure he and Feliciano wouldn't get some moments peace together. The German lifted his head and listened, noticing there was complete silence. Getting worried, Ludwig hopped out of bed and rushed out the room to check up on his Italian. He slowed his pace when he arrived in the living room. The tall blond found the Italian sitting on the couch. His elbow resting on the arm of the couch, and his face covered his palm. His other hand was resting on his knee while grasping the phone. Berlitz was standing on the side, licking the Italian's knuckles. Blackie was sitting next to him on the couch, and Aster rested his chin on the Italian's other knee. The German's heart was heavy from seeing such a touching, yet saddening sight. He walked over to his date. Berlitz moved out of the way as his master approached. The German patted Blackie gently on his side.

"Blackie... los, los..." he gently commanded the heavy dog. The panting canine hopped out the couch and trotted off. Aster followed behind. The tall blond sat next to the sniffing blond. He placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Feliciano?"

"I'm sorry..." the Italian murmured behind his palm. Ludwig's eyes softened before reaching over pulling the little man over to him and embraced him. So much for a very special night, he thought. The German place the crying Italian's head against his chest as his date wrapped his arms around his waist. The Italian's skin was so soft against his. How can a man like him have velvety skin?

"We can try again another time," the German smiled warmly, kissing the top of his head. The Italian lifted his head, looking up at his German. Ludwig took his thumb, brushing away his tears and gave him a warm smile. Feliciano stretched his neck pressing his lips softly against Ludwig's. The German couldn't stand seeing Feliciano like this. When this situation would happen, he never asked the crying man what was the problem. He feared Feliciano would get upset even more. All he would do was hold the Italian close, hush him, and kiss away his tears. He pulled away looking down at the crying Italain.

"Feliciano," he began, "your brother is..."

"It is alright-ve," the Italian murmured. "Romano just gets worried about me." He looked up at his German with a small smile adding, "You know how sensitive I get when people lash out at me." The German sighed and nodded, deciding not to go any further with the subject... yet again.

"You can always come talk to me... about anything. Whatever is bothering you."

The Italian nodded and murmured a thank you before pulling away from the cozy German. "I should go now," he said sadly.

The German kissed his cheek. "You don't have to leave so soon."

"I am afraid I have to." The Italian gave the German another long kiss before getting off the couch and grabbing his coat. "I have to tidy up my apartment a bit." Feliciano walked down the hallway to retrieve his coat in the German's bedroom.

The German blinked, looking at his boyfriend, questionably. "Cleaning your apartment? In the middle of the night?" The Italian turned to the German, watching him stand from the couch. He looked up at Ludwig with a small smile.

"My brother is coming over to visit in the next couple of days."

The German blinked, staring at his boyfriend. "Romano...?" he asked undoubtably.

"Yes. Just for a couple of weeks-ve."

It felt like time stood still to the German. That Romano character was coming. That was a good thing, right?

"I see."

Not even close.

* * *

_**And just like no sex in the champagne room, there was no sex in Ludwig's room. Poor potato bastard. I hope this first chapter was okay. I just hope I didn't make any errors on the Italian and German language. Even though I looked it up on KGB beta, I was still doubtful. XD**_

_**Anyway, not really sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'm still getting into BFFF if any of you are familiar with the story. But be a little patient, my lovely fanfic-ers! **_

_~Star Searching Time (*)~_

_1) With so many bike thieves roaming around the city, Feliciano had to bring his bike inside. (*) __**(I have never been to a place like Savannah where DEE-bags actually snatch up a civilian's or even a student's bikes. Even if it's in broad daylight. It's gotten to where I've watched most ppl who chain up their bike would take out the bike wheels and take them in the building with them. Crazy... but I don't blame them.)**_

_2) Suddenly, Ludwig took his index finger, hooked it around his distracted opponent's thumb, and pinned it down. (*)_ _**(I used to play thumb wrestling with my cousin and he would do this move on me all the time... cheating bastard. XP)**_

_3) Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't just some random holiday invented by Hallmark after all. (*) __**(lol... my all time favorite one! I have a lot of cosplayers who I so admire and idolize. One of my favorite cosplayer couples goes by the name of Antiquity-Dreams and her wifey Supernovadobe. Antiquity D shared a cute journal to her watchers on deviantArt about her Valentine's moment with Supernova. At a store they come across and ATM machine with Valentine decorations. Here's how the story went:**_

_**Supernova: "Hey look! There are even valentines decorations around the credit card machine!"  
**_

_**Antiquity D: "You know what I hate about valentines day?"  
**_

_**Supernova: "The fact that it's a Halmark(c) invented holiday aimed at making a profit off of a substantial human emotion?"**_

_**Antiquity: "... and that's why I married you. I love you."  
**_

_**Supernova: "I love you too, baby." *chu***_

_***giggles* so cute I love them both!!)**_

_**Okay, let me stop babbling on! Be patient for the next chapter guys... well the ones who enjoyed this chapter. :B**_

_**Be safe!**_

_**-Cry**_


End file.
